Astraphobia
by nek0manc3r
Summary: Stan's scared of thunderstorms. Cartman helps distract him. Stanman one-shot. Tickles and fluff! eue Teen!boys, yaoi, OOC, rarepair


**ayy guys its stans birthday *does a dance***

 **this fic isnt about stans birthday cause Id have no idea what the hell to write for it but heres an idea I had before, that Ill post in celebration of his birthday anyway**

 **anyhoo enjoy the fluffiness ewe**

* * *

"Turn up the game."

Cartman snapped out of his concentration, turning his attention towards the raven haired boy next to him. "What?"

"I said turn up the T.V.," Stan repeated, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Why?"

"Because.., I can't hear it."

"I can hear it just fine. Plus I also want to listen to the rain."

Stan huffed his long black bangs out of his face in annoyance. The stubborn fatass couldn't just comply with the simplest of requests. The two were currently huddled on the couch in their apartment, watching the Broncos game by the fire during a bad autumn storm. Cartman was enjoying himself, however the same could not be said for the other. Stan had a rather severe fear of thunderstorms. He never got around to telling anyone, so he tried boggling up his fear by curling up on the couch in his red shorts and white T-shirt, insisting he was simply more comfortable that way. Though it wasn't helping much.

He wanted the game louder so maybe he couldn't hear the noises coming from outside. He tried talking, but he failed, so instead he tried to snatch the remote from Cartman's grasp, surprising the larger male.

"What, Stan- what the hell are you doing?" He questioned his boyfriend, holding the remote out of his reach curiously.

"Just give me the damn remote," Stan demanded, and all his attempts to rapture the remote from Cartman's hands were futile. He gave up with a sigh and leaned back into his original spot, his slim legs now hanging over the couch as he crossed his arms.

"Cartman, will you please just turn up the volume? Why is that so hard?" He asked, bringing out the guilt ladle. Cartman was almost impossible to crack by any mortal except Stan. The larger male gave him a questioning look.

"What's with you? Just tell me why, and I'll do it."

Stan was silent for a short while. "No."

Cartman was about to argue back, but a curious smile crept onto his face as he realized Stan must be keeping a secret. And he always knew how to beat secrets out of Stan. "I could just force it out of you, then."

Stan's icy blue eyes bugged at his boyfriend as he felt his heart stop. He'd been with Cartman for years and he knew exactly what he meant. After a brief glance, he bolted from the couch- but didn't get far before Cartman's strong arms caught him from behind and dragged him back.

"Cahartman, please noho!" He was already thrown into a fit of laughter just by the realization he'd been caught. Cartman plopped down onto the couch, with his small boyfriend sitting in his lap, Stan's back flushed with Cartman's front.

"Tell me what's bothering you," Cartman said slyly, though there was genuine concern evident in his tone as well. "Or you'll pay~" he threatened, poking Stan in the side with his finger.

Sam let out a yelp and tried to wriggle free of the other male's grasp, but he couldn't move much. He swallowed, knowing he was in trouble.

Cartman brought his lips down to Stan's ear and kissed it lightly, causing Stan to giggle. "You're going to pay now."

Cartman suddenly dug all his fingers into Stan's sides, causing said boy to scream with laughter and follow suit with a song of giggles and gasps. Cartman never got tired of doing this; he loved his hippie's laughter. And he knew Stan secretly enjoyed it, so he never held back until his boyfriend was completely breathless.

"Cahahahartmahahahan! Stahahahohop! Let me gohoho-!" Stan tried to plead with his soulmate, but the horrible tickles did not cease. It was true, he enjoyed it, but he needed to breathe, damn it.

"It'll all stop if you tell me why you're bossing me around all of the sudden." Cartman replied simply, the smile never leaving his features as he moved his hands higher to just under Stan's arms, his highest ribs, causing a new wave of laughter to emit from the athlete.

"OKAHAHAEYEYEY OKAY I'LL TELL YOHOU JUHUST STAHAHAHAP!" Stan thought he would die if he didn't get a break, but he was still reluctant to reveal his pathetic secret. He gasped for air as Cartman's fingers slowed and turned into soft massaging, causing Stan to moan content my and relax in his lap.

"So?" Cartman pressed him.

"I- I... I just... need a distraction."

"From what?"

"From... from the storm."

Cartman quirked a dirty blonde eyebrow. "The storm?"

"...alright, I'm terrified of thunderstorms, Cartman. You happy?"

Cartman reached around to cup Stan's face in his hand and turn Stan's head to look back at him. "I had no idea."

"Well, of course you didn't, I never told you," Stan rolled his eyes, but his fear was starting to creep back into his heart as another loud roar of thunder shook the entire building, Stan scrambled to close the distance between them and bury himself into Cartman's chest, letting out a slight sob.

"Stan...," Cartman said sympathetically, rubbing Stan's back to comfort him. "You can always tell me things like that. What makes you think you can't?"

Stan's nose twitched. "You already make fun of me enough as it is."

Cartman smirked down at him. "It's not my fault you'll end up driving a Volkswagen bus blasting Bob Marley 24/7 and eating lettuce for a snack," he chuckled, but put all jokes aside afterwards and pet Stan's hair soothingly.

Stan sighed contently and relaxed a little. "Sorry for being a bitch about it."

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Cartman said with a chuckle. "But you should tell me these things from now on, so I can do what I can to help. Got it?"

Stan sighed. Even if it was the most trivial MO of his, he always felt like he burdened others by revealing his problems and having them bend over backwards for him. But he was too tired to argue. "Got it," he mumbled, voice muffled by Cartman's shirt.

"Good," Cartman sat back on the couch, snuggling Stan close to him. "You see? It all worked out. You were distracted and I got to keep the remote."

Stan looked up at him confused.

"You were distracted from the storm, even if just for a little while, weren't you?" Cartman pointed out, wagging a finger at his näive boyfriend.

Stan smiled a little. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Cartman."

"You're welcome, Stan." Cartman bent down to place a sweet kiss on the others' lips before smirking again. "Storms not over yet. I think you need more distracting."

"Wait!- Cartman don't-!"

And Stan's laughter filled the apartment once again.

* * *

 **reviews are nice! \eue/**


End file.
